Todo Vuelve
by jasper biers
Summary: Victoria vive con la familia Cullen ya que Carlisle se lo propone y asi ella poder llevarse bien con Edward. Pero Riley no esta de acuerdo con eso. El se entera que Victoria no lo queria de verdad y decide vengarse de ella. Algo extra pasa con Victoria.
1. Chapter 1

Todo vuelve

Victoria vive con la familia Cullen ya que Carlisle se lo propone y asi ella poder llevarse bien con Edward. Pero Riley no esta de acuerdo con eso.  
El se entera que Victoria no lo queria de verdad y decide vengarse de ella. Algo extra pasa con Victoria.

-Victoria, mírame. Pidió Carlisle.-Mírame, dime que es lo que te hizo.  
-El está matándome. Largo en un suspiro. Luego se desmayo.

-Bueno, tu primer día en la casa. Dijo Carlisle mirando a victoria.

-No estoy muy segura, ellos... no están contentos.

-No importa, ellos se acostumbraran, tu quieres cambiar, siempre hay una oportunidad para todos. Jasper cambió , porque no puedes hacerlo tu.

Victoria miró hacia arriba de las escaleras. De allí venían todos los hermanos Cullen uno detrás del otro y en el final se encontraba mi ex enemigo, Edward Cullen.  
-Bueno chicos, ella se quedará con nosotros, espero puedan perdonar lo que ella halla querido hacer.  
-Matarnos? Dijo Edward.  
-No, yo no quise matarlos. Solamente quise matarte a ti y a tu novia.  
-Ella tiene nombre y es Bella.  
-Como sea que se llame, no me interesa.  
-Bueno, basta Edward. Dijo Carlisle.-Ella se quedará con nosotros, todo el mundo tiene derecho a una segunda oportunidad.  
-Eso es cierto. Dijo Alice, bajo las escaleras y tomó a Victoria del brazo enredándolo en el suyo y la encaminó hacia el living.  
-Estoy segura que seremos grandes amigas. Dijo Alice.  
Victoria le sonrió pero no mostró los dientes.  
-Relájate Victoria, todo estará bien!  
Alice hizo que Victoria se centara junto a ella en un sillón. -Y bien cuéntame, que te gusta hacer?  
-Amm Alice, no lo se, yo. Ella miró a Edward.  
-Esta bien, te daré una segunda oportunidad, pero debes demostrarme que en verdad cambiaras y que no te acercaras a Bella para nada.  
Victoria lo miró en ese momento quizo matarlo, como se atre decirle que hacer. El había matado a James, y ahora no quería que nada le pase a Bella?.  
-Bueno, tu mataste a James asique..  
-Yo lo mate porque el quera matar a Bella. Si yo quisiera matar a James tu no querrías matarme?  
Victoria lo miró fijo y luego miró hacia otro lugar

-Si no quieres que esté aquí solo dilo y me iré .  
-Nadie se va a ir de aquí. Dijo Carlisle.-Victoria, ven te mostrar tu habitación.  
La colorada se levantó y fué con Carlisle, él le apoyó una mano en su espalda y la encaminó hacia las escaleras, donde la llevaron hacia una puerta donde allí era su habitación.  
-Bueno, aquí es, espero te guste.  
-Si, es fantástico. Gracias Carlisle, no puedo creer que estés haciendo esto por mi, después de todo lo que hice.  
-Oye, todas las personas tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad, ya te lo dije, tranquila por Edward, ya sabes que los años pasan como agua para nosotros y él lo aceptará ,y dentro de unos años se estarán riendo los dos sentados uno al lado del otro en el sillón como hermanos y no podrán creerlo.  
-Si, dudo que pase. Dijo Victoria con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Cree en mi. Pasará . Dijo Carlisle sin mas, y se retiró .  
El cuarto era de color rosa claro, seguramente Rosalie había elegido el color, pensó Victoria. De algo estaba segura, seria duro acostumbrarse a los Cullen, sin duda.  
-Victoria. Escuchó ella, rápidamente se giró hacia la ventana de la habitación donde daba a un bosque. Ella se dirigió hacia allí y se asomó por la ventana. Nadie, no había nadie.  
Ella se giró y caminó hacia la puerta para salir de allí pero otro susurro pronunciando su nombre la detuvo. Ella giró nuevamente, pero no había nadie. Despacio se acercó a la ventana y asomo su cabeza de a poco, al notar que no había nadie se giró nuevamente para irse, pero alguien la detuvo del brazo y ella gritó .  
-Ahh, Emmett? El morocho comenzó a reír a carcajadas.  
-Jajajaja bienvenida Victoria! Debes saber que me gustan las bromas. Victoria sonrió .  
-Ah,si ?. Emmett afirmó con la cabeza. -Okay. Victoria empujo a Emmett e hizo que éste cayera por los árboles hasta el suelo.  
-A mi también me gustan. Le gritó Victoria.  
-Auchh. Obtuvo como respuesta. Ella estaba un poco mas aliviada, tenia a Carlisle, Alice y Emmett de su lado, Esme sería fácil. Pero Edward, Rosalie y Jasper, no lo serían, para nada.  
-Victoria ven. Gritó Carlisle.  
Ella habrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. - Que pasa? Dijo ella mirando a Carlisle y a Jasper que estaba junto a Carlisle.  
-Emmett te jugó una de las suyas, cierto?. Preguntó Carlisle sonriendo.  
-Si,lo hizo. Dijo ella sonriendo.  
-Bien, Victoria, nosotros como ya lo sabes, nos alimentamos de animales, y es momento de que Jasper valla a cazar, no quieres ir con él?.  
Victoria lo miró a Jasper y no supo que contestar, Jasper solo la miraba, sin ningún gesto o expresión en su rostro.  
-Emm, no lo se, si a Jasper no le molesta, esta bien.  
-No, no me molesta. Dijo Jasper. Y habrió la puerta, él fué directo al bosque y Victoria solo lo miró .  
-Escucha, todos tienen que acostumbrarse, ve, tal vez esta sea tu oportunidad con Jasper. Le dijo Carlisle.  
-Si, lo haré . Y corrió para el bosque alcanzando a Jasper, era fascinante lo veloz que podía ser Victoria, los dos se detuvieron.  
-Con razón no podíamos alcanzarte aquella vez. Dijo Jasper sin mirarla.  
-Si, soy muy veloz. Escuha Jasper creo que es mi oportunidad para hablar contigo. No quiero que nos llevemos mal.  
Jasper la miró . -Te escucho.  
-Okay, te pido perdón por lo que hice, y espero me perdones. James era mi pareja y lo que quiero que entiendan es que lo hice por amor.  
Si mataran a Alice, tu no harías lo mismo?. Jasper la miró y luego se dió cuenta de que la pelirroja tenía razón, él si lo haría si le mataban a su Alice mataría a todos.  
-Si, es cierto. Te comprendo. Pero James era malo, Alice no lo es.  
-No los estoy comparando, solo quiero demostrarte que lo hice ciegamente. Jasper caminó hacia ella y se paró en frente.  
-Esta bien Victoria, Bienvenida. Jasper le estendió la mano y ella sonrió y estrechó su mano con la de él.  
-Okay vamos a cazar, tengo hambre. Dijo el rubio y sin mas los dos cazaron.

**** 2 Horas mas tarde****

-Que bien, se vienen riendo. Resultó Carlisle, te salió bien, Victoria es una mas. Dijo Edward de mala gana.  
-Basta Edward , ahora ella es una de nosotros. Estoy muy contento de que ella esét aquí , y de que tus hermanos la acepten. Tu eres el único que falta.  
Jasper y Victoria hicieron presencia en la casa.  
-Hola a todos. Dijo Jasper. -Que estaban haciendo? Edward lo miró y se marchó empujando a Victoria. Todos los allí presente quedaron mirando la situación -Lo siento. Se disculpó Carlisle por Edward. -Y, como les fué ?.  
-Bien, ella se adapta rápido. Contestó Jasper.  
-Si, soy buena en eso.  
-Y en que mas eres buena?. Habló Emmett. Rosalie lo miró buscando una respuesta.  
-Que dices? Victoria se pegó la vuelta y lo miró .  
-Me refiero a otras cosas, no a las que tu y Rose se están imaginando. Sonrió Emmett.  
-Bueno, en muchas. Dijo yéndose del living.  
-Victoria. Llamó Esme. -Ven aquí . La colorada se giró .  
-Que pasa?  
-Creo que yo no te eh dado la bienvenida. Esme se paró y abrazó a Victoria. Ella le devolvió el abrazo. -Bienvenida.  
-Gracias Esme.

-Bienvenida Vicoria, si hiciste reir a Jasper podras hacerme reir a mi. Rosalie miro a su hermano. - El si que es difícil.  
-Gracias, de verdad.  
Victoria sonrió y subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación.

-Victoria. Escucho de nuevo un susurro. -Ahh Emmett ya basta. Estarás toda una vida así?  
-Victoria. Ella caminó hacia la ventana, Emmett no estaba allí .Se giró y camino dentro de la habitación, al lado de la puerta había un enorme ropero,y en frente una cama, para que? ella no sabia, tal vez para relajarse un momento.  
-Victoria. Ella se pegó la vuelta, no sabia porque pero estaba un poco asustada.  
-No sabia que te dejaras convencer tan rápido por una familia de vampiros. Escuchó la voz, esa voz, ella la conocía.  
-Riley? Dijo en voz baja.  
De repente una figura apareció delante de su ventana, ella retrocedió del susto y se pego la espalda contra el ropero. El chico la miraba desde allí , sus ojos mostraban puro y simple odio.  
-Te agrada verme, amorcito?  
-Que haces aquí?. Pregunto Victoria, sus ojos brillaban, parecía que quería llorar.  
-No contestaste a mi pregunta. Riley se adentro al cuarto de ella. -Te agrada verme?, o a caso todavía te doy asco.  
-R-Riley yo, que haces aquí? Vete tu no puedes estar aquí, a ellos no les gustará .  
-Jajajaja por favor, yo creo que Edward no está tan contento.  
-Es el único, pero estoy segura que me aceptará pronto.  
-Si, claro. El se acercó a Victoria y la arrincono contra el armario.  
-Basta, vete de aquí.

-No, vine a buscar lo que es mio.  
-Que quieres decir?  
-Tu siempre dijiste que eras mía. Y yo no me ir de aquí sin ti.  
-Vete, dijo Victoria enfrentándolo.  
Riley agarro a Victoria de los brazos y la movió hasta la ventana.  
-Suéltame, estas loco. Le dijo ella. Victoria se dio cuenta que no tenia fuerza, Riley la había movido muy fácilmente, sintió como las manos de Riley, apretaban con fuerzas sus brazos, como la piel helada de él se mezclaba con la de ella.  
-Que me pasa? Dijo Victoria.  
-Acaso estoy oliendo... sangre humana?

-Aléjate de mi, que me hiciste?  
-Yo? Nada. Pero podría hacerte muchas cosas ahora mismo. Dijo acercando su rostro a su cuello.  
-Carlisle. Grito Victoria. Riley la miró enojado y salió rápidamente por la ventana, no sin antes decir "volveré por ti".

Hola, perdón si hay palabras incompletas, no se porque ls hay, si yo las escribí bien :( Debe ser un problema de "notas"..

En fín, gracias por leer mi fanfic, y acepto críticas y comenten,, me harán muy feliz...

Chauusiitoo (muua)


	2. Otra guerra que ganar

-Que hacia él aquí?. Preguntó Carlisle mirando a Victoria.

-No lo se, lo juro, le dije que se fuera pero el no me... Carlisle, algo extraño está pasandome.

Carlisle la miró con atención y se dió cuenta que ella ya no tenia la piel blanco-palida, sino que su tez era de un color mas normal, sus ojos ya no eran rojos como antes, sino eran de un color verde, y podía sentir frescamente el olor a sangre de Victoria.

-Eres humana. Dijo Carlisle sin mas. -Pero... como hiciste eso?

-Yo no hice nada, no se que fué lo que pasó. Yo solo estaba hablando con Riley y de repente me pasó esto. No tengo idea de lo que me sucede.

-Bien, en conmigo.

Carlisle y Victoria bajaron las escaleras y se reunieron con los demás integrantes de la familia, quienes miraron a Victoria al verla cambiada y al sentir el olor a la sangre.

-Que fué lo que pasó?. Preguntó Rosalie.

-No lo se, paresco humana.

-Eres humana. Afirmó Jasper.

-Pero eso es imposible. Dijo Alice.- Tu no puedes volverte humana, estas muerta, al igual que todos aqui, eso es totalmente imposible.

-No, no lo es. Dijo Esme. Cada un siglo un vampiro tiene la oportunidad de elegir en cambiar y ser humano, o quedarse el resto de la vida vampiro.

-Que?. Se exaltó Roslie con el senio fruncido. -Porque nunca me pasó a mi?

-No le pasa a cualquiera. Continuó Esme. Solo a algunos, no se que tipo de requisitos tengan que les pasa eso. Lo se porque Katie me lo dijo.

-Quien es Katie?. Preguntó Victoria mirando a Esme.

-Es una prima de la familia. Respondió ésta.

-Que es lo que tengo que hacer? Preguntó Victoria.

-Bueno. Continuó Esme.- Primero debes decidir que hacer, si quedarte humana hasta morir o volver lo cotidiano, osea vampiro.

-Y como vuelvo a hacer vampiro?

-Alguien tiene que morderte, es obio. Habló Edward de mala gana.

-Si, espero que no seas tu. Le contestó Victoria.

-Yo no pondría mis labios en tu cuello nunca, te lo aseguro.

-Ya lo hiciste una vez, te lo recuerdo. Pero ops no llegaste a matarme. Dijo poniendo su dedo en su boca.

-No juegues porque sabes muy bien que ahora mismo podria acabar contigo.

-No te tengo miedo, si eres tan valiente ven aqui, ahora.

-Uhhhh. gritó Emmett. -Apuesto 100 que ganá Victoria ajajajja.

-Basta de peleas, Edward podrias comportarte, por favor. Dijo Carlisle. -Victoria sigueme.

-Ayy que calor. Victoria hizo abanico con su mano. -Hace años no lo sentia.

-Ve a ponerte algo mas comodo y ven directo conmigo te haré un chequeo.

-Pero, porque no me conviertes y ya.

Carlisle miró a Victoria y agachó la cabeza.

-Prometí no convertir a nadie mas. Lo siento Victoria.

-Okay, esta bien. Ya vuelvo.

Victoria fué hasta su cuarto y se dió cuenta de que ella no tenia ropa de verano alli mismo.

-Victoria, aqui tienes. Apareció Rosalie por la puerta trayendo ropa.

-Ohh gracias. Te lo agradesco.

-Por nada. Sin mas se retiró dejando a Victoria sola.

*****Minutos mas tarde******

-Aquí estoy. Dijo Victoria. Todos los allí presentes la quedaron mirando. Lucia tan diferente de humana, le quedaba muy bien, claro que siempre fue bella de vampiro , pero el humano le sentaba de diez. Ella llevaba una pollera de jeans corta y una remera basica blanca, que hacia resaltar su figura. Y unos pequeños zapatos de plataforma bajos para verano.

-Bien. Ven conmigo. Dijo Carlisle.

-Si. Contesto ella. Cuando pasó junto a Emmett el le silvo, y Roslie le pego fuerte en la cara.

-Es una broma amor. Rose gruñó.

-Ni se te ocurra decir nada porque te haré lo mismo que le hizo Rose a Emmett. Le dijo Alice a Jasper.

-Tranquila, ni siquiera la miré.

-Ah, no la miraste?, entonces limpiate la baba que te cae de la boca.

Jasper miró a Alice y la beso. Ella le sonrió. -No puedo enojarme contigo. Ambos se besaron.

-Ire a buscar a Bella, enseguida vuelvo. Dijo Edward.

-Uhh esto se va a poner bueno. Habló nuevamente Emmett.

******** En la oficina de Carlisle********

-Bien, Victoria, veamos como te encuentras. Dijo Carlisle.

-Okay.

Carlisle examinó a Victoria mientras que Emmett y Jasper entraban a la oficina de Carlisle.

-Bien ahora respira. reten el aire en tus pulmones, cuenta hasta cinco y exala. Le dijo Carlisle.

Victoria obedeció y lo hizo. El el momento en que Victoroia retenia los cinco segundos el aire, Emmett no le sacaba la mirada de encima.

-Que bien lo haces Victoria. Habló éste.

Jasper y Carlisle comenzaron a reir.

Victoria lo miró mal. -Ya está Carlisle?. Preguntó ella.

-Si, puedes irte.

-Okay, gracias. Ahh, todo esta bien?

-Si, todo en orden. Victoria le sonrió a Carlisle. Ella salió de la oficina y cuando empezó a caminar vio lo último que queria ver en su vida. Alli frente a ella, estaba Bella con Edward. Bella agachó la cabeza, ella ya sabia que Victoria no era un vampíro, pero la intimidaba igual que antes. Victoria la fulminó con la mirada. Caminó rápido hacia ella pero solo la empujó con su hombro tal como había hecho Edwars antes y se fué de la casa.

Victoria se dirigió al bosque, se adentró bastante. Se sentó En una roca cerca de una cascada.

Sintió el ruido de una rama quebrarse y se dió vuelta, pero no había nadie. Ella roaba con que Riley no apareciera. Se giró nuevamente y frente a ella estaba no lo deseado.

-Ahh. Gritó Victoria.

-Te agrada verme amor mio. Dijo Riley robándole un beso largo a la colorada, ella se resistió pero no hubo caso, el era mucho mas fuerte que ella.

-Dejame. Le dijo una vez que pudo liberarse de él.

-Porque? acaso tu no eres mi novia, mi mujer, como tu solias decir.

-Sabes muy bien que yo te estaba engañando.

Riley la miró ofendido y le pego una cachetada que para Victoria fue como mil cachetadas. Ella calló al suelo y puso su mano en su labio que sangraba.

-Como te atreves a golpearme de esa manera? Victoria miró con odio a Riley.

El la levantó del piso con una mano y la arrinconó contra un árbol apretándole el cuello. Victoria luchaba por soltarse pero no podia lograr nada.

-Ohh te esta saliendo sangre del labio, no quieres que lo quite por ti. Dijo Riley acercándose a Victoria. Ella negó con la cabeza. -Sabes lo que me contaron por ahi, que cuando una vampiro se convierte en humana, y luego es convertida nuevamente en vampiro se debe quedar el resto de su vida con el vampiro quien la convirtió.

-Nunca. Dijo ella en un esfuerzo de voz.

Riley apretó mas su agarre. -No seria tan estúpido de convertirte en vampiro si tengo el honor de hacerte mucho daño y que te duela. Sin massolto a Victoria revolcándola para unos árboles.

-Te duele? Preguntó irónico Riley.

-Basta, por favor, vete de aqui, dejame en paz.

-Tu me convertiste en lo que soy ahora, yo era un simple chico y tu en una noche me lo sacaste todo, asique ahora debes asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.

-Perdóname Riley. Dijo ella llorando. -Por favor, perdóname.

-Porque tendría que ser gentil contigo, dame una razón.

-Porque en algún momento me amaste, se que lo hiciste.

-Y tu? lo hiciste? Victoria no supo que contestar. -Claro que no, no lo hiciste, ni un minuto. Dijo gritando Riley. Otra cachetada propinó en Victoria.

-Basta, me duele. Dijo llorando.

Riley miró para el bosque y lego a Victoria. -Volveré por ti, y la próxima vez te llevaré conmigo. Sin mas desapareció.

Carlisle y Jasper llegaron corriendo, pero Riley ya habia desaparecido.

-Estas bien?. Preguntó Carlisle. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-El quiere matarme.

-No, si te quisiera matar, ya lo hubiese hecho. Contestó Jasper.

-El volvera por mi, quiere llevarme con él. Debo alejarme de ustedes, no los pondré en peligro por mi culpa otra vez.

-Claro que no. Dijo Carlisle.

-Que venga, nosotros estaremos preparados. Habló Jasper.

Carlisle ayudó a Victoria a pararse y se fueron a la casa. Una vez allí les contaron a todos lo que había pasado. Y una cosa era claro, había otra guerra la cuál ganar.


	3. Secuestrada

-Y porque ayudarla?. Dijo Edward.

-Por la misma razón que ayudamos a Bella, recuerda que yo no estuve de acuerdo. Dijo Rosalie mirando a Edward enojada.

-Exacto, protegeremos a nuestra nueva hermanita. Dijo Jasper en forma de broma. Victoria le sonrió.

-En realidad, yo.. pensaba en irme. Todos los allí presentes la miraron.

-Que?. Dijo Carlisle. -Tu no te iras, mucho menos ahora, estas en peligro.

-Pero... Protestó Victoria.

-Pero nada. Le cortó Carlisle. -Te quedaras aquí, y punto final. Carlisle se retiró rapidamente, también Esme, Edward, Bella y Alice.

-Me parece que papá oso sabe mandar a la hijita pelirroja. Bromeó Emmett. Victoria lo miró.

-Te pondré un apodo. Mmmm cual podría ser? Siguió Emmett.

-La sirenita, ella es linda. Dijo Rosalie. Victoria rió mientras que se sentaba en un sillón junto a Jasper, en frente de Rosalie y Emmett.

-No, yo lo tengo. Dijo Jasper como si se le hubiese prendido la lamparita. -Merida, ya sabes. Tienen los mismos pelos. Dijo alzando las manos hacia la cabeza de la colorada. Ella se las quitó de un golpe.

-Jajajaja ese es bueno. Te diremos Merida hasta que encuentre uno mejor.

-Mejor dime Victoria, para eso me dieron un nombre. Dijo ella acostándose en el sillón. -Gracias por defenderme. Esta vez Victoria miró a Rosalie.

-De nada, nunca me calló bien. Dijo sonriendo.

-Porque?. Pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

-No lo se, tal vez porque siempre esta poniendo en problemas y riesgos a mi familia.

-Bueno, en realidad eso es mi culpa. Dijo sentándose nuevamente.

-Porque?. Habló Jasper.

-Porque si no fuera por James y por mi, no tendrían que haber pasado por eso. Dijo Victoria agachando la cabeza cuando pronunció el nombre de su ex novio.

-Lo extrañas aún?- Preguntó Emmett.

-Claro que si. Se paró y caminó para el gran ventanal. -Es en lo único que pienzo en todo momento. Agachó la cabeza y rió. -Bueno, eso y .. matar a Bella y Edward.

Los tres chicos rieron. Rosalie se paró y fué con Victoria y le enredó un brazo sobre su cuello. La colorada la miró y le sonrió, después ambas apoyaron cabeza con cabeza mirando a la nada a través del ventanal.

-Yo sabia que me llevaría bien contigo. Dijo Victoria.

Rosalie rió fuerte. -Si, yo también lo sabía.

Jasper y Emmett sonrieron al mirarlas y se fueron sin antes decir: -Que lindas las hermanas, Aurora y Merida jaja.

Las chicas se dieron vuelta para mirarlos pero ellos ya habían desaparecido.

****** 4 horas mas tarde******

Alice, Jasper y Victoria estaban sentados sobre los escalones de afuera de la casa.

-Auuchhhh. Victoria se tocó la panza y frunció el seño.

-Que pasa?. Le preguntó Alice.

-Creo que Merida tiene hambre. Dijo Jasper medio cantando.

-No me digas así. Y sientes envidia de que yo pueda comer y tu no?.

-Sabes que no. Rió Jasper y eso hizo que Victoria y Alice rieran también.

-Oye Victoria tu.. Alice calló y dirigió su vos al bosque al igual que su novio.

-Que sucede?. Preguntó Victoria mirando hacia aquella dirección.

-Vete adentro ahora. Le contestó el chico. En el momento en el que Victoria se paraba para irse adentro Carlisle y Emmet salieron mirando hacia el bosque, ambos con una expresión de preocupación y enojo al mismo tiempo.

-Corre, metete a la casa, ahora. Dijo Carlisle.

Victoria obedeció y entro a la casa corrió escaleras arriba y antes de entrar a su habitación se encontró con Edward. Ella se paró en seco y luego quizo seguir caminando pero el vampiro la tomó del brazo y la llevó a otra parte. Una habitación. La habitación de Edward. ¿Porque la había llevado ahí?, ella no tenía idea. Pero al ver quien se encontraba sentada en la cama de Edward supo la respuesta.

-Sueltame. Le dijo Victoria y él sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Él la soltó y no fué nada delicado.

-Ahora, no salgan de aqui. Sin mas se fué.

Victoria no le sacaba un ojo de encima a Bella y ella no podia hacer otra cosa que mirar hacia otro lugar.

-Aún me tienes miedo?. Ironizó la colorada levantando las manos.

-Yo.. no te tengo miedo.

-Ah no?. Claro, como ya no soy vampira. No puedes mentirme, sabes muy bien que si querria acabar contigo lo puedo hacer en este mismo instante.

-No lo harías, prometiste cambiar.

-Cambiar?, las personas no cambian. Yo quiero mejorar la persona que soy. Pero jamas olvidaré que gracias a ti, hoy, estoy sola, sin James. Dijo Victoria acercandose a Bella mientras la apuntaba con un dedo.

-No fué mi culpa. Él quizo matarme. Edward me defendió, no crees que es lógico?

-"El quizo matarme". Dijo la pelirroja imitando la voz de la castaña. -El era un vampiro, se alimentaba de sangre. No crees que es lógico?.

Bella se calló y la miró. En cambio Victoria caminó acia la ventana de la habitación de Edward y miró como los Cullen rodeaban la casa y miraban fijo al bosque.

-Ohh por dios. Habló Victoria. Bella se levanto de la cama y fué con ella.

-Que es lo que sucede?

-Riley debe estar por aquí. Pero creo que este solo.

-Como lo sabes, tu ya..

-Si lose, ya no soy un vampiro. Pero no lo olvides, dejé de ser vampiro hace algunas horas. Eso no me convierte en una inexperta.

Bella la miró y pudo apreciar lo bella que era Victoria incluso siendo humana.

-Acaso te gusto? Le preguntó la colorada sin mirarla.

-Eh? no, claro que no. Dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Mejor. Contesto Victoria.- Mira. Se corrió un poco para dejar que Bella vea desde la ventana. -Mira entre esos árboles. Dijo señalandole. -Por ahí seguro hay alguien. Y ese alguien de seguro nos está mirando. Dijo ella mirando a Bella de reojo. Olfateando nuestra sangre. Dijo acercandose a su cuello susurrandole las palabras mientras que la castaña se estremecia. -En cualquier momento vendran, por mi, por ti. Ajajajajaja. Rió fuerte la colorada haciendo exaltar a Bella de miedo.

Bella la miró y se sentó en la cama con ella.

-Victoria, creo que es el mejor momento para hablar.

-No tengo muchas ganas de hablar... contigo.

-Lo se, pero, si intentáramos llevarnos bien, tal vez todo esto sería mas facil. Tanto para mi como para ti.

-Para mi, por que?. Dijo arrugando su frente.

-Tal vez puedas llevarte mejor con Edward.

-Tu crees que yo necesito el apoyo de Edward? Estas equivocada. Dijo parándose.

Bella la detuvo tomandola del brazo.

-No, pero, creo que podrias darme una oportunidad, darnos a Edward y a mi.

Victoria la miró y luego de unos segundos miró hacia la ventana. Allí estaba todo lo que ella había soñado. Una familia Una familia que se protegian los unos a los otros. Buenas personas, a las que no les importaba el defecto del otro. Victoria miró a Bella y pensó, porque no darle la oportunidad que todos ellos me dieron a mi?. Ella sonrió poco .

-Esta bien. Bella sonrió.

-Gracias. Edward se pondrá muy contento.

-Siii ya lo creo. Dijo alargando el si.

De repentela puerta se habrió y Edward vió como Bella le sonreia a Victoria y ésta le respondia con la misma sonrisa.

-Todo bien aquí?.

-Claro, todo genial. Bella se paró de lado a Victoria.

-Que pasó allí abajo. Pregunto la colorada.

Edward la miró. -Tu noviecito, quizo darnos una visita, o tal ves darte una visita.

-Ohh, de verdad, entonces me iré a poner linda. Dijo Victoria de mala gana saliendo del cuarto de Edward.

-Ed, ella y yo, nos estamos dando una segunda oportunidad. Por favor no lo estropees.

Bella y Edward se besaron y luego se tiraron en la cama.

-Que paso? Preguntó ella.

-Riley quiere a Victoria, quiere llevarsela de aquí. Dijo que si no se la entregamos esta noche, el va a entrar a esta casa a llevarsela.

-Pero. ustedes son mas.

-No, el creó otro ejercito. Bella se asustó y abrazó mas a Edward.

Mientras que una colorada estaba fuera de la habitación escuchando la conversación.

***** Unos minutos mas tarde*****

Victoria bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía a la puerta de entrada dispuesta a salir.

-Que haces?. Preguntó Esme a Vcitoria.

-Me voy. Esme te agradesco a ti y a todos por la oportunidad que me están dando. Pero no permitiré que él les haga daño por mi culpa. Ya los metí en mucho lios, no mas.

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que no te iras de aquí?. Dijo Carlisle parado detrás de ella.

Victoria se giró.

-Lo siento Carlisle, debo hacerlo,y lo haré. Así que no me mires de esa manera.

-De que manera te estoy mirando?

-Basta. Adios gracias por todo.

Carlisle agarró a Victoria en el momento que ella estaba tocando la manija de la puerta. -Tu te quedas aquí. Dijo sonriendo victorioso.

***** 4 minutos mas tarde***

-Que bien te veo Merida. Bromeó Emmett.

-Si, asi esta mucho mas linda. Le siguió el juego Jasper.

Victoria se encontraba atada a una silla de pies y manos. Carlisle la había vencido.

-Ya basta suéltenme. Dijo enojándose.

-Espera. Dijo Emmett quien se dirigió hasta el mueble de la sala y de un cajón sacó una cinta. Se puso delante de la colorada y alargó la cinta delante de sus ojos, mientras que ellos se habrían como platos.

-No no no no. Protestó Victoria.

-Así está mejor. Habló Emmett colocándole un pedazo de cinta en la boca de Victoria haciéndola callar.

-Mmmmm. Hizo ruido la chica.

-Que?. Dijo Emmett poniendose una mano en la oreja. -No te escucho nada, ajajajajja. Sin mas se retiró del lugar.

Victoria vió como él se iba y miró a Jasper callada. Él también la miraba. Ella puso cara de nena triste y Jasper frunció el seño mientras sonreía.

-No vas a convencerme.

-Mmmmmm. Dijo Victoria alargando su cabeza en protesta a que le saque la cinta de la boca.

Jasper se acercó a ella y se la quitó.

-Si me vuelves a poner esta cinta te juro que te ... mmmmmm. Jasper la calló nuevamente colocandole cinta en la boca. Luego le dió un beso un la cabeza y se fue, sin antes decir : -Te voy a cocinar algo.

Justo en ese momento que ella había quedado sola, se escuchó un ruido en la ventana del living. Ella miró rápido y luego miró hacia donde Jasper había desaparecido.

-Mmmmmm mmmmm. Trató de hablar. No quizo llamar a Edward con los pensamientos porque sabia que a Edward no le importaba su seguridad. Siguió mirando hacia la ventana. Pero todo era oscuro.

De repente una figura se fué colocando delante de la ventana y allí se dió cuenta que se trataba de Riley.

-Mmmmmm mmm mmmm mmmmm. Riley entró a la casa y se puso un dedo en la boca y le hizo un "shh" a Victoria. Luego se acercó, se agachó para quedar a su altura y puso su labio cerca del labio de ella.

-Justo como te quería. Nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche.

Victoria frunció el seño y siguió protestando. Por que ninguno de los Cullen iba a ayudarla.

Riley tomó a Victoria. La alzó y se la llevó dentro del bosque perdiendose entre los árboles hasta llegar a un extraño lugar.

Victoria golpeó a Riley lo mas que pudo para librarse de él, peo era estúpido.

-Quedate quieta. La llevó a una cama y la ató allí de pies a cabezas.

-Muy bien Victoria, vamos a divertirnos.

-Mmmmm. Se quejaba Victoria con lagrimas en los ojos que estaban a punto de salirle.

-Mmmmm? si, eso es exactamente lo que diras.

Riley se colocó arriba de Victoria.

-Recuerdas como nos divertíamos? Bueno. Él rompió el escote de la remera de Victoria y la miró ientras que ella ya estaba llorando. -Vamos a recordarlo.


	4. Se de lo que eres capas

Riley miraba con sus frios ojos a la pelirroja. Ella estaba sentada y atada a una silla mirando a un lado para no mirarlo a l.  
-Eres una maldita perra. Solto de repente. -Y tu eres un cretino. Dijo ella sin siquiera mirarlo.  
El se acerc a ella y pos sus manos sobre la silla acercandose al rostro de la pelirroja.  
-No te imaginas cuanto de desprecio. Mostr ndole los dientes.  
-Y no te imaginas cuanto yo a ti. Dijo al f n mir ndol a los ojos. Hubo un gran enfrentamiento entre ambos en ese instante.  
-No juegues conmigo Victoria, sabes que perderas. El acerc su cabeza al cuello de ella y olfate su aroma, cerr los ojos por el placer que le hacia sentir aquella sangre de humana.  
-Alejate de mi. Dijo sin siquiera moverse.  
l ri . -Tu no me diras a mi lo que debo hacer.  
-Alejate de mi, ahora. Exigi ella mirandolo fijamente.  
Riley la bes salvajemente, ella se quejaba y lo mordi . l comenz a reirse.  
-No me duele idiota.  
-No vuelvas a besarme porque te juro que..  
-Que? Que har s? Me golpearas?. Ri ironicamente.  
Ella lo fulmin con la mirada.  
-Solo alejate de mi.  
l se separ de ella, habri un caj n y sac un latigo de l. Victoria abri los ojos y lo mir a l.  
Riley se gir hacia ella. y sonri . -Vamos a jugar. Dijo l mientras se acercaba lentamente. -Como tu jugabas conmigo.  
Victoria miraba el latigo y luego a l. Una vez frente a ella la tomo con una mano e hizo que se levantara. Bruscamente la solto de los agarres de la silla y la tir al piso boca abajo, se subi encima de ella.  
-Respondeme las preguntas que te har y si eres una ni a buena no te pasar nada. Desgarr su remera rompiendo toda la parte de su espalda. Se acerc a su o do.  
-Respondeme con la verdad si no quieres subir.  
Victoria estaba aterrada.  
-Porque me elegiste a mi? Victoria no le respondi , no sabia que responder. Riley le peg el primer latigazo. Ella grit del dolor.  
-Respondeme. Le grit .  
-No lo se. Dijo ella llorando.  
-Respuesta equivocada. Otro latigazo propin en la espalda de ella.  
-Basta por favor.  
-Respondeme esa pregunta, o eres tan tonta para hacerlo.  
-Solo te vi y te eleg , eres de Forks y conoces bien la zona. Por eso te eleg .  
-No te pusiste a penzar nunca en mi familia?  
-Claro que no. No me importaba nada de ti.  
-Maldita. Otro latigazo.  
-Ayyy me dijiste que si te contestaba no me lastimarias.  
-Yo nunca dije eso. Un latigazo mas. Victoria sangraba y el aroma se apoder de Riley el relami su espalda, se estaba volviendo loco.  
-Dejame. Ella lloraba.  
-Alguna vez me quisiste?  
-Eres un idiota. Si alguna vez te quise? Nunca, siempre te despreci . Y sabes que? Edward tenia raz n una vez muerta Bella y Edward acabar a contigo.  
El enojo se apoder de l. Los latigasos golpearon la espalda de Victorisa una y otra vez sin parar.  
-Basta, ahh me duele, basta, basta.  
Un fuerte ruido hizo que Riley se separara de ella. Carlisle, Jasper y Alice aparecian por la ventana rompiendo los vidrios.  
Riley se alej rapidamente, Alice y Jasper lo siguieron. Carlisle se acerc a ella y acaricio su espalda. Ella se desmay .  
Carlisle llevaba en sus brazos a Victoria hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Poco a poco Victoria fue abriendo los ojos y dolida por los golpes de Riley se quejaba.  
-Me duele. Se quej .  
-Lo se. Quedate quieta. Le pidi Carlisle curando su espalda.  
Victoria en ese momento de di cuenta en donde estaba. Era una especie de sala de hospital, pero sta sala estaba en la casa de los Cullen. Ella se encontraba acostada boca abajo en una camilla mientras Carlisle revisaba sus lastimaduras.  
-Ayy. Se volvi a quejar tratando de correr su espalda de el rubio.  
-Lo se, se que te duele, pero debes quedarte quieta, asi podr curarte bien. -Lo atraparon?.  
-Ya casi termino.  
Victoria en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Carlisle no queria responderle a su pregunta.  
-Ya puedes sentarte. Carlisle ayud a Victoria a sentarse. l le habia colocado vendas en la espalda para tapar sus heridas.  
-Lo atraparon? Carlisle repondeme. Victoria lo miraba buscando una respuesta.  
Carlisle la miro a los ojos.  
-No, trataron pero l huy .  
La pelirroja casi se desmaya cuando escuch eso. Se llev una mano a la cabeza y cerr los ojos.  
Carlisle la abraz y ella se sinti muy bien. Por primera vez.  
-Ya lo atraparemos. Carlisle la tom de los brazos y obligo a que lo mirara. -Lo prometo.  
-Gracias, no debes protegerme, yo soy una maldita me meresco lo que me pasa.  
-No, no digas eso. Todo saldr bien. Y ni se te ocurra irte de esta casa. Ahora somos una familia, y nosostros protegemos a nuestra familia. Victoria sonri . -Ahora vete a dormir un poco. Debes descanzar.  
-OK. Ella se levant y camin hacia la salida subi las escaleras y antes de entrar a su habitaci n se encontr con Edward.  
-Como te sientes?. Pregunt l.  
-Te importa?. -No lo se. Solo quiero ser amigable. Pero creo que contigo eso no se puede. Edward sigui caminando pero antes de bajar las esaleras ella lo agarr del brazo.  
-Lo siento, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.  
Victoria entr a su habitaci sentia verdaderamente asustada, ahora sab a de lo que era capas Riley. 


	5. Chapter 5

Victoria se encontraba tirada en la cama de su habitaci n. Pensando en como har a para salir de esa casa. De la casa de los Cullen.  
Aquella familia que tanto la hab a ayudado. Ella no podr a dejar que nada les pasara. Se ten a que alejar de all . Pero como?.  
Carlisle no la dejaba. Y ella al ser una humana no tenia muchas chances de ganarles a siete vampiros. -Como har ?. Suspir y se levant de la cama. Se dirigi hacia la ventana y mir hacia el bosque.  
Los rboles eran enormes y el d a estaba bien nublado. Como sucedia todo tan r pido? Los Cullen, Riley, en f n ten a que irse de all .  
Por primra vez en muchos a os, Victoria volv a a sentir miedo.  
Sali de su cuarto y baj las escaleras, al encontrar a los Cullen en el living se sent en un sill n justo al lado de Bella. Todos los all presente la miraron. Ella mir a la nada y sonri como una ni a inocente. Edward que se encontraba justo atr s de Bella parado se puso detras de Victoria. La colorada tir la cabeza para atr s y lo mir a Edward sonriendo, luego se volvi y lo mir a Carlisle. -Hoy no ir s a trabajar?. El rubio la mir extra ado.  
-Si, quieres que me valla ahora?.  
-Oh, no solo pregunto. Dijo r pidamente.  
-Y por que preguntas?. Habl Jasper. Victoria gir hacia l.  
-Amm, no lo se, solo por curiosidad. Sonri .  
-Dentro de una hora Rosalie y yo iremos de compras, quieren venir?. Habl Emmett.  
-Si, claro que si. Le resp ndi Alice.  
-Tu quieres venir Victoria?. Le dijo Emmett.  
Victoria se hizo la cansada. -No, gracias, prefiero descanzar un poco.  
Carlisle asinti . -Si, eso es lo que tienes que hacer. No hagamos como que no pas nada. -Y dentro de una hora me tengo que ir a trabajar.  
Esme le acaric el pelo y le di un beso en la mejilla.  
Victoria sent a que era la portunidad justa para poder irse. Estaba todo bien. Solo necesitaba que se valla Edward. Y listo !  
-Nosotros tambi n nos iremos. Por ah . Habl Edward.  
Bingo ! pens Victoria. -Tenemos que ir por un vestido para Bella a su casa, la llevar a cenar.  
Victoria pens que si le daba uno de los que le hab a dado Rosalie se ir an mas r pido. Apoyada en el sill n sosteniendose la cabeza con una mano y mirando al piso, le agarr con la otra mano la mano a Bella. Todos la miraron. Edward gru . Victoria la mir y sonri .  
-Rose me prest uno hermoso. La colorada mir a Rosale. -Se podr a probar, no?. La rubia asinti . -Bien. Victoria se levant y arrastr a Bella con ella. Las dos subiron las escaleras mientras que los Cullen qudaron sorprendidos por esa reacci n extra a de Victoria.

**** En la habitaci n de Victoria ****

-Te queda precioso. Dijo la ex vampira. -Definitivamente ya podr an irse.  
-Gracias. Le respondi Bella.  
-Bueno, bajemos. Victoria sent a que ten a el juego ganado. Pero lo que no se acordaba era que uno de sus nuevos hermano le a mentes.  
Y ahora sab a todo sus planes.  
-Bien, aqu est . Dijo Victoria se alando a Bella soriendo. Todos all alavaron a Bella. Lo que hizo que Rosalie se sintiera celosa -Bueno, nos vamos?. Dijo Carlisle. Todos se levantaron.  
-Ok, yo tambi n me voy, a dormir. Victoria subi las escaleras y entr a su habitaci n. Esper unos diez minutos y habri lentamente la puerta.  
Bajo las escaleras lentamente y se encamin hacia la puerta en puntas de pi . Tom la cerradura de la puerta y jal de ella lentamente para no hacer ruido. Justo en el momento que quizo salir, alguien cerr la puerta con una mano apoy ndola sobre el vidrio. Bien fuerte.  
Victoria se paraliz asustada. Se gir . Carlisle la ten a a pocos cent metros de su cara. -Que es lo qu te dije?. Le pregunt enojado.  
Ella no dijo nada mir hacia atr s de l y all se encontraban todos los Cullen. Lo mir a Edward y se di cuenta de su error.  
-Maldito. Edward sonri .  
-No es un maldito. Si l no nos hubiese dicho en este momento podr as estar en las manos de Riley. Victoria se estremeci con eso.  
-Lo se Carlisle, pero entiende que no quiero que Riley les haga algo a ustedes por mi. La colorada quiz abrir la puerta otra vez,  
pero Carlisle la cerr otra vez. Ella suspir fuertemente. Se gir y mir al due o de la mano. No era Carlisle, sino Edward.  
Ella frunci el se o.  
-No te vallas. Como dijo Carlisle ahora somos una familia. Y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia. Ella no supo que decir.  
Ni siquiera pod a pensar. Era muy extra o. La pelirroja se alej de la puerta y fu hacia el living a sentarse a un sill n. Una lagrima le call de los ojos.  
-Esta bien. No me ir . Suspir . -En verdad todos se ir n?  
-Y dejarte sola, no. Dijo Jasper. -Vendras con nosotros.  
-Exacto. Dijo Emmett sonriendo y mirando a Jasper con una mirada complice.

**** En el auto de Rosalie ****

Emmett manejaba el auto rojo de Rosalie, junt a l iba Jasper y atr s Rosalie y Victoria. En el auto que iba pegados a ellos, que era el de Edward, se encontrba l manejando, a su lado Bella, atr s Esme y Alice. Y por ltimo atr s de ellos estaba el auto gris de Carlisle,  
que en un momento se desvi de camino. Los chicos iban muy entretenidos hablando, no faltaba los comentarios obsenos y chistosos de Emmett,  
y las risas de su c mplice Jasper. -Ya basta Emmett. Se quej Rosalie. -Jajaja deja que le ponga humor a la vida. Le dijo Jasper.  
-Todo el tiempo le pone humor a la vida. Le sigui la rubia.  
-Y est muy bien de hecho !. Le contest su gemelo.  
-Ay supongo que me voy a divertir estos d as con ustedes. Larg Victoria.  
Todos en el auto la miraron.  
-Por que estos d as?. Protest Emmett.  
-Ah, lo dije sin pensar. Falta mucho?.  
-No, slo un ratito mas. Contest la rubia. -Por sierto Victoria desde que paramos en el semaforo ese chico no ha parado de mirarte.  
Le dijo se alando con la cabeza a un chico rubio de ojos claros que se encontraba en un auto pegado al de ellos. La colorada de a poco gir hacia la direcci n que se encontraba el chico y lo mir . R pidamente su cara cambi de estar contenta a triste. Le recordaba a James.  
Victoria mir hacia en frente.  
-Lo siento. Le dijo Rosalie.  
-No, est bien. Edward lo debe estar disfrutando.  
En el auto que iba atr s su conductor sac la cabeza por la ventanilla y ri a carcagadas uns 4 segundos. Si, Edward la hab a escuchado.  
El sem foro cambi sus colores y el auto arranc llegando al centr comercial.  
Los chicos estacionaron el auto y todos bajaron. -Y Esme?. Pregunt la colorada.  
-Se qued en la peluqueria. Le contest Bella.  
Las tres parejas se pusieron a caminar agarrados de las manos, y Victoria se sinti realmente sola, los mir y revole los ojos.  
Los chicos se rieron y ella empez a caminar adelante de ellos. -Mchhh. Le pirope Emmett. Todos rieron incluso Rosalie. La colorada gir y le gui el ojo siguiendole el juego. Entraron al centro comercial, era realmente grande.  
Jasper y Alice se pararon en una tienda de vestidos, Alice realmente necesitaba calmarce. Rosalie y Emmett en una tienda de ropa para hombres, Bella y Edward siguieron caminando y Victoria jusnto a ellos.  
-Bien, que quieren ver. Pregunt Edward. Justo en ese momento pasan por una heladeria y las chicas por primera vez estuvieron de acuerdo y sus miradas se cruzaron en algo c mplice. Comer, era la respuesta.  
-Bien. Dijo Edward sonriendo.  
Victoria que estaba fuera de la heladeria miraba a los cuatro que se hab an quedado atr s, Alice como una loca por haber comprado un vestido. Jasper festej ndoselo. Emmett tocando su abdomen y Rosalie siguiendole el juego. Los cuatro ven an juntos hacia la heladeria.  
La colorada desvi la mirada mas atr s de ellos y vi una figura conocida. Riley? No!.  
-Riley?. Prgunt en vos baja. Bella la mir .  
-Que dijiste?. Victoria la mir . -Nada. Dijo bajando la mirada y luego desvi su mirada hacia aquella figura que ya no estaba.  
-Bien aqu tienen sus helados. Edward le di a Bella un helado de cono de sabor vainilla. Y a Victoria uno de sabor frutilla.  
-Gracias. Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.  
Los chicos por f n llegaron. -Que gordas. Brome Emmett. Ellas rieron. -Que extra o se me hace comer helado. Dijo Victoria. -Te pasar con todo. Dijo Rose.  
-Bueno, deben saber que yo soy muy gorda. Dijo Victoria. -Si?, no se te nota. Le contest Jasper.  
-Me refiero a que.. cuando era humana com a mucho, pero nunca engordaba. Bueno cuando podia.  
-Cuando pod as? Pregunt Alice.  
-Otro d a les contar .  
-Mmm espera a probar amburgueas y papas fritas. Le dijo Bella como toda una gorda. -Oh no. Dijo Edward mientras sus hermanos re an. -Ahhh mira Victoria. Le dijo Bella se alandole un kiosco donde vend an diferentes tipos de gomitas. A Victoria se le iluminaron los ojos.  
Las dos chicas caminaron hacia esa kiosco mientras sus hermanos se partian de la risa.  
-Chicos, ustedes tambi n quieren helados?. Le pregunt el heladero a los hermanos.  
-Oh no. Contestarn todos. -Me duele la panza. Dijo Rosalie mientras se marchaba.  
-A mi tambi n. Dijo Alcie.  
-Si, comimos pesado. La sigui Edward.  
-Pf no doy mas. Se fu Jasper. En ese momento Victoria llegaba al lado de Emmett mir ndolo divertida para ver que ezcusa iba a decir.  
-Y yo.. Dijo riendo. Victoria se puso detr s de Emmett y lo empuj haca donde estaban los dem s.  
-El est con diarrea. Dijo la colorada, que hizo re r a todos los hermanos.

**** Dos horas mas tarde ****

-Bueno chicos vamos a casa. Habl Rosalie.  
-Esperen. Dijo Victoria que se par en frente de una tienda muy parecida a la que se habia quedado Alice. -Vallan yo los alcanzo.  
-Claro que no. Dijo Jasper.  
La colorada revole los ojos. -No pasar nada. De verdad, vallan tranquilos. Los chicos caminaron hacia sus autos mientras ella entraba a la tienda. Mir los vestidos que hab an all y se decidi a probarse uno de color rojo fuego, hermoso, con un gran escote y de tiras. La espalda descubierta y corto. Era un sue o. Lo agarr y se fu al vestidor. Cuando entr apoy el vestido en una silla que hab a all .  
Se prob el vestido, le quedaba pintado. Ya est era suyo. La pelirroja sonri . -Victoria. Ella se di vuelta.  
-Emmett? Jasper? Edward eres tu?. Nadie le contest .Se gir hacia el espejo nuevamente.  
-Que linda estas. Le dijo Riley que estaba detr s de ella tom ndola con una mano de la cintura y con la otra mano le acariciaba un brazo. La colorada qued paralizada. Solo lo miraba.  
-Que haces aqu ?. -Mmm queria ver a mi novia, que, no puedo?. O tus hermanitos no me dejar n tocarte?.  
-Basta, sabes que no te puedes acercar a mi. Ellos est n afuera si seguramente ya saben que estas a mi lado. L ri . -Por favor Victoria, tu misma me dijiste que cuando fuiste a la fiesta de colegio de Bella. Edward no se hab a dado cuenta que estabas all . Por que lo har a ahora?.  
-Que es lo que quires Riely?. Dijo ella dandose la vuelta.  
l la peg contra el espejo y puso sus manos en la pared acorralandola. -Te quiero a ti. Y la bes apasionadamente. Ella al principio se resisti . pero luego no pudo. Riley ese que tanto la habia hecho sufrir con aquellos golpes, ese que ella misma le hab a quitado la vida y lo hab a vuelto un asesino, ese que alguna vez le minti diciendole que lo amaba, mientras que l le entergaba amor puro, ese, estaba bes ndola como ella siempre hab a querido que un hombre la besara.  
-Basta. Riley. Decia ella con gemidos.  
-Se que no quieres que pare. -Por que me haces esto?. Riley la mir . -Ven conmigo Victoria. -Que?. Dijo ella frunciendo el se o.  
-Ven conmigo, prometo no hacerte da o. No lo har mas. Yo lo hice porque odiaba lo que me hab as hecho, Pero te juro que no lo har mas.  
Te lo prometo. Dejame amarte.  
Riley se peg a ella bes ndola otra vez. Ella no supo que hacer.  
-Y si digo que no, que pasa? Riley se separ de ella.  
-Tendr que respetar tu decisi n. Pero por el momento. No me dar por vencido.  
-Vete, tengo que cambiarme e irme.  
-Me dir s que no?. Dijo l frunciendo el se o.  
-No puedo hacerlo. no puedo confiar en ti tan r pido. Que tal si me estas enga ando.  
-No lo estoy haciendo.  
-Vete, por favor, vete.  
Riley la mir y luego se acerc a ella, la bes .  
-Volver .  
Victoria qued sola, se cambi , compr el vestido y sali del centro comercial. Se subi al auto de Emmett sin decir una sola palabra.  
-Por que tardaste tanto?. Prgunt Emmett.  
-De verdad me lo preguntas?, me cruz con Riley. Dijo acomod ndose. -Que?. Dijeron los Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.  
-Estoy bien. Dijo calm ndolos.  
Emmett arranc el auto y condujo hacia la casa. Victoria si que se sent a desconcertada. No sab a que hacer. No sab a si creerle a Riley o no. Y si la estaba enga ando?. Y si no?.  
No sab a que hacer. Seguramente sus hermanos la llenar an de prguntas al llegar a la casa. Asique se ten a que preparar, y m s a la hora que llegara Carlisle.


End file.
